1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and system for enhanced data access efficiency in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for enhanced data access efficiency in an electronic book implemented within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer based information systems are rapidly supplanting more traditional forms of data and information transfer. Electronic mail systems are now quite prevalent as managers and administrators seek to minimize the amount of so-called "float" present in traditional paper mail systems. A natural extension of electronic mail systems is the so-called "electronic book" which simulates electronically a physical book. Electronic books may be implemented utilizing a standard personal computer or a small portable specialized device which often includes a provision for providing two pages of display in a hinged, book-like manner.
As with physical books, electronic books typically include a plurality of numbered pages and an index which may be utilized to access selected pages which include a reference to a selected topic listed within the index. Graphic designation of a selected topic within an electronic book index generally results in the display of multiple page tabs, which are graphic indications of those pages within the electronic book which contain a reference to the selected topic. Graphic designation of a page tab utilizing a graphic pointing device, such as a mouse, will generally result in a display of the associated page.
While systems such as those described above are fairly efficient in permitting a user to select and access data pages within an electronic book, each access requires the user to display the index page and its associated page tabs in order to directly access a selected data page. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system which permits a user to rapidly and efficiently access data pages within an electronic book which are associated with particular topics listed within the index, without requiring a display of the index page.